gatewayrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Intergalactic Peace Corps
The Intergalactic Peace Corps (IPC) is a coalition of planets in the universe of Oltair. Similar to the former United Nations on Earth, the IPC works toward unity among all planets and promotes peace throughout the galaxy. Unfortunately, not all intelligent lifeforms are part of the IPC, and some that have been members of the Corps have been less than friendly to other members--examples include the racial tension between Raagna and other members. The IPC headquarters is on the former Adiin planet of Aipisi. History The IPC was first founded by the Adiin Federation when they intervened in a great war between the Ragna-Hydh and the Sarai'i. Seeing an opportunity, the Adiin convinced the two factions to stop fighting and granted them the chance to join them in forming the first interplanetary peace coalition. Thus the three founding interstellar states: the Adiin Federation of Financial Interests, the Ragna-Hydh Empire, and the Sarai'i Alliance, began the IPC. In time, the IPC would come to gather more worlds, slowly enveloping more and more sentient beings (and planets) into their folds. Most of this was done by the (occasionally dubious) exploration practices of the Ragna-Hydh and the research of the Sarai'i. As more worlds joined the IPC, a new governmental order was needed in order to maintain a fair and balanced ruling of the planets. One of the most recent additions to the IPC is Earth and its various colonies on Mars and the moon. Shortly after the IPC invited Earth, it came across the nearby planet Oroden. However, upon sending invitations to Oroden, the invitations were refused. Though Oroden remains an unofficial protectorate of the IPC, it is not among the IPC nations. Organization The IPC runs as a roughly democratic democracy, with a legislative branch (the Assembly), an executive branch (the Council and its derivatives), and a judicial branch (the Intergalactic Court). All proceedings are held on the Adiin world of Aipisi, which the Adiin graciously gave the IPC for use. The Assembly creates the laws which the planets of the IPC abide by. The Assembly is a massive branch of government, with representatives from every planet and interstellar state. For instance, Earth has a total of four delegates in the Assembly: three delegates that represent the Earth, Moon, and Mars and one that represents humanity as a whole. The Assembly's leader is the Chief Legislator, who serves ten-year terms and is elected by the Assembly. Though the Chief Legislator holds no real power in and of themselves (their power according to the IPC consitution is simply that of an Assembly delegate), the Chief Legislator is in charge of refereeing Assembly meetings, including calling the meeting to order, calling delegates to the stand, ruling in favor or against speakers who speak out of turn, and adjourning meetings. The Council is comprised of the strongest (and largest) interstellar states including the AFFI, the Ragna-Hydh Empire, and the Sarai'i Alliance. As executive branch, the Council is in charge of enforcing the laws and sending out the military. Most of the Council actions are headed by the Adiin, as the Council itself was adapted from the AFFI Board of Magisters. The head of the Council is the Chief Executive, voted from the council interstellar states, who serves a six-year term. The Chief Executive is essentially the head of all the IPC. The current Chief Executive is an Adiin. The Adiin are not only current leaders of the IPC but also its main financiers, heading the IFC (Intergalactic Financial Corps). They attempt to maintain a neutral view of all other races in their dealings with the IPC. Typical Proceedings Although the process of finding new worlds and inviting them to join varies depending on the race doing the search, most processes are the same. Upon finding a new world, the IPC scans it for life-forms. If life is discovered, the IPC leads a group to the surface to determine if it is sentient. Sentient life-forms, no matter their comprehension level or appearance, are invited to join the IPC. Some planets, such as Oroden, truly do not wish to be a part of the organization and are thus left alone, but still unofficially under the protection of the IPC. If the planet comes under attack, the IPC has taken an oath to come to its aid regardless. The IPC is composed of planets and interstellar states--clusters of planets under the control of the founding planet. In the case of Earth's interstellar state, the interstellar state consists of Earth, Moon (called Luna in intergalactic settings), and Mars; the "lead world/homeworld" is Earth. Additional Divisions Other organizations of the IPC include the IFC (Intergalactic Financial Corps), the IDC (Intergalactic Defense Corps), and the IRC (Intergalactic Research Corps). Current Members Current members of the IPC include the following planets and nations: *Earth *Sarai *Ragna-Hydh Empire *Adiin Federation of Financial Interests *En'turan homeworld *Gelician homeworld Category:Oltair Category:Browse Category:Content Category:IPC